Teenage Angst
by Indigo44
Summary: Aang feels that he's missing out on being a teenager. Toph is sick of his whining. Taang. Spontaneous drabble.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**A/N: Toph can see in this one. Both Aang and Toph are freshman in high school.**

Teenage Angst

By Indigo44

"Do you want any?" Toph asked, motioning to the open pizza box.

Aang looked down at the lone slice sitting in the box. He chuckled. "No thanks."

Toph picked at her teeth with a finger. "I pretty much ate the entire thing."

"Mm-hmm." The boy grunted. She looked up at him, annoyed.

"So . . . any games?" She asked, trying to get him to talk. She was tired of sitting around doing nothing.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"What do you got?" Toph asked. He shrugged. "How about more food?"

"You still hungry?" He continued to stare off into space.

"I'm asking about _you_" She clarified. He didn't respond. Toph felt her hand clench into a fist. They had been sitting there for the last hour doing absolutely nothing productive. Not that she did anything productive when she was at home but she used her time at Aang's house to have fun. Not . . . _this_.

"Did you finish your homework?" She was growing desperate now. He knew full well that she didn't care about homework.

"Uh huh." He grunted.

"Aang!" She shouted. That did it. His body convulsed in shock as he jumped off the couch.

"Woah, what?" He said, looking up at her.

"What is the matter with you?" She asked. His face immediately changed to the familiar blank stare.

"Umm. Nothing." He answered. "I don't know what you mean." He sat himself back down on the sofa.

"Cut the bull crap please." She scolded him. He looked at her with an innocent gaze. "Tell me what's up. I'm supposed to be over here all night and I don't want to have to enjoy it on my own." She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

Aang sighed. "I'm distracted." He said.

After a few moments of now continuing Toph said, "Well, duh."

An irritated sound emanated from the boy's throat. "Katara is going out with Zuko. Sokka is going out with Suki. Everyone is dating someone." He explained. "Even Azula has found somebody!"

"That guy is almost twice her age." Toph answered blankly. She had heard this conversation countless times and it always ended the same way.

"It's still somebody." He retorted. "I got nobody."

That stung.

"Aang, just in case you haven't noticed I'm single too." Toph said, waving he hand in front of his eyes for emphasis.

"I'm fourteen. I should have at least had a first kiss by now." He rambled on, not seeming to have heard her.

"I'm fourteen too." She whispered to herself.

"A girl has never liked me the same way I like her." He spoke to himself.

"I know the feeling."

"People think I'm a geek because of my grades and because I'm not into sports."

"The nickname 'Gothic Lesbian' doesn't help _my_ ego." Toph rubbed her forehead to try and keep away a headache.

"I just . . ." Aang was reaching the end the speech Toph had heard many times before. "I just don't know how I can find someone who can be compatible with me." His head dropped to the back of the couch. His eyes closed and a melancholy sigh escaped his lips.

Toph closed her eyes too. Her fingers continued to rub her forehead.

"Idiot. . . ." She mumbled.

--

It was nearly midnight when the credits started emerging from the bottom of the screen. Toph yawned and blinked back her tiredness. She sat up and stretched, he head turning toward the boy next to her.

Aang's eyes were closed. His body was motionless except for the minute rises of breath. Normally Toph would smack him until he woke up but . . .

A smile crept across her face. She had only seen him sleep a few times during the years she had known him but this time was different than the others. He looked cute. She didn't want him to move or wake up because she wouldn't have the freedom to gaze at him.

She didn't know how long she sat there watching him. The credits for the movie had ended and the screen had gone back to the main menu, repeating the movie's theme song over and over. The couch's dark fabric formed a comfortable cloud around Aang's body, causing Toph to focus only on him.

Her mind didn't make a comprehendible thought to focus on, so Toph couldn't really argue or refuse what she was doing. She felt her back arch forward toward the sleeping teenager. Toph put hands down to steady herself as he lowered her face toward his. Her lips flowed closer to his cheek, silent and secret. The feeling of his flesh against her mouth made her jump slightly, even though she had prepared for it. Her lips caressed his face for several moments before she retreated back to a safe distance.

Barely four inches separated their faces, teasing Toph to come back down and repeat what she had done. She felt his breath on her skin and the warmth coming from his body. She closed her eyes. She couldn't tell why, maybe she was ashamed of herself. She could only get enough courage to be close to him when he was asleep. Or maybe she was taken aback by how thoroughly he affected her. Her heart beat like a drum in her chest and her balancing arms were beginning to shake.

Her eyes opened again. What she saw wasn't shocking. A feeling arose in her that told her she was safe. She wouldn't be ridiculed, he wouldn't do that to her.

Aang was looking up at her, his eyes half-closed. As they stared at each other small smiles swept across their lips and any apprehension that existed evaporated.

Aang's hand found its way to her cheek, inviting her closer. Toph had difficulty keeping her eyes open through the embarrassment and nervousness she felt. She felt his thumb rubbing across her cheek and she reveled in the motion. Their foreheads connected an instant before their noses. Their faces fell closer and closer together.

The End

**A/N: Certainly not my best. But this is what boredom, lack of video games, and not going to my high school's football game can produce. This was a spontaneous drabble I came up with when I was eating pizza for dinner. Yeah, go figure. Anyway, thank you for reading. Reviews would be great.**


End file.
